Rokushiki
This page will list all Rokushiki, and derivitives, used by the secret orginization CP9. Rokushiki (六式, Six Powers) are special skills that are known only to the members of CP9 (and Soru apparently learned by Koby and adapted by Luffy as the basis for his Gear 2nd techniques) at the moment. These six abilities (along with a seventh hidden ability) are: Kami-e Kami-e (紙絵, Paper Drawing): A technique in which the user makes their body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. Variations: * Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin (生命帰還　紙絵武身, Life Return: Paper Drawing Fighting Form): Used by Lucci. Using Seimei Kikan (Life Return, the same Sennin technique as Kumadori), he makes his half-leopard form smaller and lighter, possibly to use Kami-e better. At any rate, he is much more agile in this form, and harder to hit - as opposed to his hulking normal half-leopard form. :* Seimei Kikan: Kaijo (生命帰還　解除, Life Return: Cancel): Used by Lucci in episode 309. It cancels his Seimei Kikan: Kamie-e Bunshin, and returns to his larger leopard form. * Kami-e "Slime" (紙絵　"軟泥", Paper Drawing: "Slime"): Used by Fukurou. Instead of the body becoming limp like paper, it stretches and moves in ways slime or sludge would move in order to avoid attacks. Geppou Geppou (月歩, Moon Step): A technique in which the user actually jumps off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. CP9 members can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. No CP9 member has yet shown any variations of the technique, with the exception of Lucci's Kamisori and Fukurou's one legged Geppou (which in theory other Geppou users may have the capablility to do). It has once been used aggressively by Lucci, performing a suplex-styled move while Luffy clung onto his back. The impact left a rather large crater in the floor. While the technique itself affords several advantages in both in and out of battle for the user, it has but one major weakness: since its usage depends heavily on the user's legs, restraining or pinning down any major parts of their lower body can significantly disrupt Geppou. This was seen during Fukurou's fight with Franky, where the latter managed to grab on to one of the CP9's legs, noticeably affecting the technique. However, it should noted Lucci has been seen kicking off the air with one leg at a time rather like hopping and keeping himself afloat. Rankyaku Rankyaku (嵐脚, Storm Leg): A projectile technique in which the user kicks out at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp "air blade" that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. Variations: : * Rankyaku "Hyoubi" (嵐脚　"豹尾", Storm Leg: "Leopard-Tail") Used by Lucci in his half-leopard form. Lucci creates a large Rankyaku in the shape of a swirl, which is launched at the enemy like a razor blade. * Rankyaku "Gaichou" (嵐脚　"凱鳥", Storm Leg: "Victorious Bird", homonym with Storm Leg: "Injurious Bird"): Used by Lucci. Lucci creates a large Rankyaku in the shape of a bird, but instead of using his legs, he uses his claws in his half-leopard form. This Rankyaku has a much wider range, and is able to cleave steel - something not witnessed with other variations. The cut also seems more focused, instead of flickering and jagged like a normal Rankyaku. * Rankyaku "Sen" (嵐脚　"線", Storm Leg: "Line"): Used by Kaku and Nero. The air is cut in a straight line towards the opponent, instead of in a curve, as witnessed in the normal version. * Rankyaku "hakurai" (嵐脚　"白雷", Storm Leg: "White Thunder"): Used by Kaku. A much more powerful form of Rankyaku that is used by using both legs, it seems to cut the air in a larger area. * Rankyaku "Ran" (嵐脚　"乱", Storm Leg: "War"): Used by Kaku. After using Geppou to launch himself into the air, Kaku cuts the air multiple times through swift kicks with both legs. Each cut is smaller than a normal Rankyaku. * Rankyaku "Amane Dachi" (嵐脚　"周断", Storm Leg: "Earth-Severing Sound of Heaven"): Used by Kaku in his half-giraffe form. In this attack he spins around quickly in a circle on one hand while performing Rankyaku to create a circle shaped Rankyaku which radiates outward. The attack was powerful enough to cut through the outer walls of the Tower of Justice in all directions, it can also be used to send an enormous mass of Rankyaku. Kaku says that this is his most powerful Rankyaku. * Rankyaku "Kiri Shigure" (嵐脚　"麒麟時雨", Storm Leg: "Giraffe Autumn Rain", homonym with Storm Leg: Mist Autumn Rain): Used by Kaku in his half-giraffe form. After turning himself into a cube with Tekkai "Mushikaku", Kaku uses Rankyaku towards the ceiling with all four of his limbs. There, the mass of small Rankyaku cuts bounce back, falling like rain on the enemy. * Rankyaku "Neji Hakujin" (嵐脚　"ネジ白刃, Storm Leg: "Spiraling Naked Blade"): Used by Kaku in his half-giraffe form. He does a normal Rankyaku after using his Kyoku Bigan Kirimanjaro, then twists his neck into a screw so the Rankyaku spins in a drill motion. * Rankyaku "Roundan" (嵐脚　"龍断", Storm Leg: "Dragon Tooth"): Used by Kaku in his half-giraffe form. Kaku uses an upward Rankyaku with both of his back legs, creating a large cut similar in appearance to a dragon's fang. * Rankyaku "Shuriken" (嵐脚　"手裏剣", Storm Leg: Hand Hidden Blade): Used by Kaku. Kaku fires multiple Rankyaku blades in the shape of shuriken. * Rankyaku "Korou" (嵐脚　"孤狼", Storm Leg: "Lonely Wolf"): Used by Jyabura in his half-wolf form. In this attack, the Rankyaku-cut skips across the ground, bouncing in curves towards the opponent. * Rankyaku "Lupus Four" (嵐脚　"群狼連星", Storm Leg: "Four Wolves", kanji read Storm Leg: Group of Wolf-Stars): Used by Jyabura in his half-wolf form. In this attack, Jyabura shoots four Rankyaku cuts, each in the shape of a wolf, straight at the opponent. Because of their strange shapes, these Rankyaku seem to explode rather than cut. Jyabura has honed this technique so he is able to initiate it correspondingly with Geppou. * Rankyaku "Renge" (嵐脚 "蓮華", Storm Leg: "Lotus Blossom"): Used by Kumadori. In this attack, Rankyaku is performed with both legs, causing multiple cuts on either side of the opponent. The cuts at first appear small and then "blossom" into larger ones, perhaps explaining the name. Shigan Shigan (指銃, Finger Gun): A technique in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound, making guns unnecessary. A sharper point is added to this technique when Lucci and Jyabura morph into their half-beast forms, enabling the use of their claws to fire the Shigan like an actual modern bullet. So far, it seems each CP9 member has their own version of Shigan, aside from Nero and Spandam, the latter two not even knowing how to use the technique. The Shigan's shape is derived from the shape of the finger, hence the hit of Shigan will have more impact on Luffy's rubber body (which normally reflects bullets... and often right back to the firer) as is sharper than the round sphere that is the bullet of that era and resembles more a modern bullet and can be controlled completely. In a fan question on SBS, Oda said that if you got poked in the butt with a Shigan, you'd die. SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.39 Chapter 369, Fan question: If you got poked in the butt with a Shigan, what would happen? . Variations: * Shigan "Ouren" (指銃　"黄蓮", Finger Gun: "Yellow Lotus"): Used by Lucci. This attack is simply a rapid-fire version of the normal Shigan technique. In the anime, he is also seen using this technique to kill the captain of a crew who raided the kingdom 15 years ago, but did not name it as "Ouren". * Tobu Shigan "Bachi" (飛指銃　"撥", Flying Finger Gun: "Plectrum"): Used by Lucci. A projectile version of Shigan that fires sharp air bullets from the fingers, similar to "Rankyaku", and are therefore able to pierce Luffy's rubber body, unlike other versions this type of Shigan is launched by flicking rather then jabbing. :* Tobu Shigan "Mitsubachi" (飛指銃　"三撥", Flying Finger Gun: "Three Plectrum"): Used by Lucci. Same as above, except Lucci launches it three times (Anime only). :* Tobu Shigan "Hibachi" (飛指銃　"火撥", Flying Finger Gun: "Fire Plectrum", the pun is "Hibachi", a type of Japanese grill):. Used by Lucci. Same as Tobu Shigan: Bachi, except that it ignites the victim upon impact. (Anime only). * Shigan "Madara" (指銃 "斑", Finger Gun: "Spots"): Used by Lucci. Looks like Ouren, but is performed with both hands and in half-leopard form (meaning that his fingers are clawed), this makes for the ultimate Shigan barrage. * Bigan (鼻銃, Nose Gun): Used by Kaku, in his half-giraffe form. In this attack, Kaku uses his nose instead of his finger to perform the attack. As his nose is much larger in diameter than a finger, the hole it creates is also much larger than that of a normal Shigan, as well as being completely square. ** Kyoku Bigan "Kirimanjaro" (極・鼻銃　”麒麟マン射櫓", Extreme Nose Gun: "Giraffe-Man Fire Oar", but can also refer to "Mount Kilimanjaro", the mountain of the same name): Used by Kaku in half-giraffe form. After using Kiriman Houdai, he can fire his neck out like a cannon, making his Bigan stronger. * Juushigan (十指銃, Ten Finger Guns): Used by Jyabura in his half-wolf form. In this attack, Jyabura puts both of his hands together and performs Shigan with all ten of his clawed fingers at once, greatly damaging the opponent. :* Gekkou Juushigan (月光十指銃, Moonlight Ten Finger Guns): A combination of Juushigan and Geppou. After using Geppou to get himself into the air and subsequently avoid his foe's attack, Jyabura finally uses it to launch himself towards his airborne target in a vertical drop. The added momentum and the vulnerable target makes the following Juushigan more effective, and harder to avoid. * Shigan Cue (指銃 Q, Finger Gun: Cue): Used by Kumadori. In this attack, Kumadori uses his blunt staff in the same way a finger is normally used in Shigan. The Q in the name is a reference to a pool cue, which is held in the same manner that Kumadori wields his staff. * Shishi Shigan (獅子指銃, Lion Finger Gun): Used by Kumadori. Rather than using his own fingers, Kumadori shapes his hair into the form of hands and repeatedly uses the fingers of said hands to rapidly jab the opponent, similar to Lucci's Shigan "Madara". * Jugon (獣厳, Stern Beast): Used by Fukurou, this is a very strong punch which is done at the same speed as Shigan, making it even more powerful. :* Jugon Ougi: "Fukurou Dataki" (獣厳奥義　"梟叩き", Stern Beast Secret Attack: "Owl Strike"): A rapid-fire version of Jugon, in which Fukurou unleashes a flurry of punches at the enemy while using Soru to move around him, in order to strike from all directions. * Shinaru Shigan "Whip" (しなる指銃　"鞭", Bending Finger Gun: "Whip"'): Used by Kalifa. In this attack, Kalifa pulls back her arm as if to use a normal Shigan attack, then whips her arm out at the opponent at high speed, causing her arm to appear as if it is bending like a whip would, and hits the enemy with her finger. The whip aspect of this variation results in the added effect of the target being thrown forcibly backwards. * Shigan "Sai" (指銃　"砕", Finger Gun: "Smash"): Used by Blueno. After launching himself into the air with Geppou, Blueno kicks back towards the ground, which he drives into the ground for massive area damage. Soru Soru (剃, Shave): A technique in which the user moves at very high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least 10 times in the blink of an eye. Luffy has also learned this move and was able to use it in his fights against Blueno and Lucci though Luffy's version (via ''Gear Second'') is more powerful. Koby was seen being able to use this move during his friendly fight with Luffy after the Enies Lobby arc. Another thing that should be noted of this particular skill is that Kuro's "''Shakushi''" travels at roughly the same speed as CP9's Soru ability. The difference is that when Kuro uses that technique, he cannot see what he is attacking, or how far he is going, whereas CP9 have mastered this ability and therefore can. SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.42 Chapter 401, Fan question: Which is faster, Kuro's Shakushi or CP9's Soru? The fact that other people, outside of CP9 membership has exhibited being able to imitate the skill (either by copying the move directly or developed their own version of it) suggests that Soru might be the most fundamental of Rokushiki. Variations: * Kamisori (剃刀, Razor): Used by Lucci. A combination of Geppou and Soru, where Lucci uses Soru in a zigzag motion in midair, allowing extremely fast movement in 3 dimensons. * Soru "Tekkai Dama" (剃　"鉄塊玉", Shave: "Iron Mass Ball"): Used by Fukurou. In this attack, Fukurou spins his body at great speeds towards his opponent using Soru, then uses Tekkai to harden his spherical body. :* Chou Sokutei Tekkai Dama (超紡糸　鉄塊玉, Rapid-Spinning: Iron Mass Ball): A variation on the above technique used by Fukurou wherein he combines his usual Tekkai Dama movements with Geppou to use it in midair. Tekkai Tekkai (鉄塊, Iron Mass): A technique in which the user hardens his or her muscles to be as hard as iron in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces such as Luffy's various Gears, Zoro's Shishi Sonson and Sanji's Diable Jambe. When Tekkai is active, the user is unable to move, with the exception of Jyabura's Tekkai Kenpou. The strength of Tekkai can vary for users with different physical conditions, as a person with a higher level of muscular strength would be able to take stronger forces with his use of Tekkai. Furthermore, despite the increased physical density that one gains when activating this move, one should remember that the user's body is still flesh and blood. Thus, its resistance to other than solid attacks remain pretty much the same, making the user as vulnerable as ever to certain attacks. An example was during Sanji's fight with Jyabura where he used the burning force of friction to incinerate through the latter's Tekkai or when Franky used his actual iron fist to break Fukurou's Tekkai. As such, even masters of Tekkai are far from indestructible. Variations: * Tekkai "Utsugi" (鉄塊　"空木", Iron Mass: "Empty Tree"): Used by Lucci. This form of Tekkai is used entirely as a counter, where the purpose isn't to absorb damage from the attack, but to transfer the shock of the attack back to the attacker, which can lead to broken bones in a normal human body. * Tekkai "Mushikaku" (鉄塊　"無死角", Iron Mass: "No Weak Spots"): Used by Kaku in his half-giraffe form. Kaku bends his neck and legs to shift himself into a cube. When Tekkai is used in this form, he eliminates the weakpoints of his body, particularly his neck, and ensures that not a single spot is vulnerable to his following Kiri Shigure, though he looks ridiculous. Pun with "mashikaku", means "perfect square". * Tekkai Kenpou (鉄塊拳法, Iron Mass Fist Way): Used by Jyabura. Using Tekkai Kenpou, Jyabura is able to move while using Tekkai. Tekkai Kenpou is also an entire fighting style, with various techniques of its own. :* Tekkai Kenpou "Ookami Hajiki" (鉄塊拳法　"狼弾", Iron Mass Fist Way: "Wolf Bullet"): After hardening his hands with Tekkai, Jyabura punches his opponent. :* Tekkai Kenpou "Rouga no Kamae" (鉄塊拳法　"狼牙の構え", Iron Mass Fist Way: "Wolf-Fang Stance"): Simply called Rouga for short. Rouga is one of Jyabura's forms of Tekkai Kenpou. The way that Rouga is called is a pun in Japanese; oftentimes sentences end with darou, approximately meaning "probably". Sometimes, however, the particle ga would be added onto the end of a sentence to make it seem more direct. This is the way Jyabura normally speaks, so he simply replaces where he would normally say darou ga (だろうが) with da rouga (だ狼牙). :* Tekkai Kenpou "Rouba no Kamae" (鉄塊拳法　"狼芭の構え", Iron Mass Fist Way: "Wolf-Banana Stance"): A form of Tekkai Kenpou in which Jyabura seems to combine Tekkai with Soru in order to move at extreme speeds. ::* Roukaru Area Network (狼狩エリア・ネットワーク, Wolf-Hunt Area Network, homonym with Local Area Network): While moving at high speed, Jyabura slashes at his opponent with both hands. Because of his high speed, it appears as if he was attacking with multiple hands. :* Tekkai Kenpou "Don Pou Rou" (鉄塊拳法　重歩狼, Iron Mass Fist Way: "Important Wolf Step"): A punch to the opponent's stomach. A pun with "Dongpo Rou means simmered square pork meat in Chinese :* Tekkai Kenpou "Maten Rou" (鉄塊拳法　魔天狼, Iron Mass Fist Way: "Devil-Heaven Wolf", homonym with Iron Mass Style: Skyscraper): Jyabura flips onto his hands, then kicks his opponent up into the air. In the anime this attack was instead portrayed as a jumping kick. * Tekkai "Gou" (鉄塊　"剛", Iron Mass: "Strength"): Used by Blueno and Kumadori. Visually, the move differs from the ordinary Tekkai in that the user visually tenses his body even further while standing still; the ordinary Tekkai could be activated seamlessly. According to Blueno, it is his most powerful form of Tekkai. * Tekkai "Rin" (鉄塊　"輪", Iron Mass: "Wheel"): Used by Blueno. Blueno uses Tekkai and kicks one leg into the ground and starts rotating his legs at a fast speed, causing his legs to simultaneously slam into the ground on a set path toward his opponent. It also seems to incorporate Rankyaku, as the legs leave blue traces in the air like a normal Rankyaku shockwave and a glancing attack cut a small amount of Luffy's hair. Rokuougan This is the secret and ultimate attack of the Rokushiki style. Rob Lucci states that only those who have absolute mastery of the other six skills can have access to this seventh skill. The user places both his/her fists right in front of the target and launches a devastating shock wave, which seems to have the same power to an Impact Dial or even a Reject Dial (depending on the amount of energy absorbed by the dial), and causing massive internal injuries. This is only used during desperate situations as Lucci is always shown panting after using it. * Rokushiki Ougi: Rokuougan (六式奥義　六王銃, Six Powers Ultimate Attack: Six King Gun): Used by Lucci. This is the ultimate Rokushiki technique that can damage an opponent internally, similar to the Impact Dial, or of equal or more strength to the Reject Dial, but the technique is considered much more powerful, and can be performed without the side effect of great pain to the user. It appears to be two fists held at close range that can damage the opponent with a blast powerful enough to cause even Luffy to cough up blood and come close to death. :* Sai Dai Rin: Rokuougan (最大輪　六王銃, The Largest Ring: Six King Gun): Used by Lucci in his half-human half-leopard form which gives him the advantage of having a tail which is used to immobilise an opponenet if they attempt to escape it, this technique is used the same as Rokuougan, except now with a larger attack radius. The move is so powerful that the shockwave it sends out can punch a hole in rock even after going through its intended target. References * Category:Abilities Category:Fighting Styles